Need you tonight
by topher girl0102
Summary: Remember the 'Happy Jack' episode in S6 where Donna walks in on Eric getting busy ? what if it had happened the other way around but in S4. Rated M for steamy scenes. But laced with the sweetness that is such an integral part of the D/E relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is set right about in the middle of season 4. Donna and Eric have broken up a few months ago; Donna has started dating Casey Kelso although things are still casual. Eric, if you remember never thought of Casey as a real threat until Casey gets the room at the Le Motel near the end of season 4. What if Eric feeling secure about his place in Donna's heart was based on more than the smugness that Kelso's are dumb…what if Eric saw or heard something else altogether that gave him the confidence to hope even after Donna had started dating Casey. Read on to find out my steamy version **

Chapter 1 - Need you tonight

It was almost 9 pm on a Friday night, dinner was over at the foreman household and Eric was looking forward to some time with his new star wars models upstairs in his room. He had had a fun evening with the boys in the basement that evening despite Jackie dropping in to yell at Michael about something, he hadn't even bothered to listen to what it might be this time. He found himself wondering instead where Donna was, as she hadn't come by all evening. Although since she had been out on a few dates with Casey Kelso those past few weeks, sometimes it had been a relief not to see her too much and have to constantly pretend that he was cool with the way things were.

'Eric honey' he heard his mom call out just as he started heading up to his room ' sweetie, I want you to take this casserole and pudding over to the Pinciottis house – I promised Bob a nice lunch for tomorrow , he really has been having a hard time since Midge left .

Oh no, thought Eric. He had hardly been inside Donna's house since the last time his mom made him take a casserole over there a couple of months ago – he had thought then that he'd died and gone to heaven when Donna had practically dragged him to her bedroom for some of the hottest moments of this life, but his heart had been crushed shortly thereafter when he realised that she had only turned to him for some momentary comfort and had no intention of getting back together.

'But mom!' he replied 'cant it wait till morning or something - it's so late …and why does it have to be me who goes , things are still so awkward with me and Donna – why can't dad go ?

Red, on his way to the TV in the living room didn't even bother to stop and reply – not even to say 'forget it, dumbass' to his son.

Kitty with her laugh and persuasive manner brushed aside her son's feeble objections and Eric found himself walking into the Pinciottis lawn a few minutes later, casserole in hand. He realised Bob was probably not at home as he noticed the empty garage on his way to the front door. Oh great, he thought grimly, this would be more awkward then. He noticed the bedside light on in Donna's room through her window. Was Donna already in bed? He quickly banished all the tantalising images that his memory could conjure up at the slightest wayward thought. He would leave the casserole in the fridge and leave immediately, he decided.

He was a little surprised to find the front door locked – but he knew they kept a key under the flower pot by the door – so after the slightest hesitation, he let himself in and placed the food inside the fridge. There were no signs of dinner recently having been eaten at the kitchen table or sink and he couldn't help wondering if Donna was okay, should he maybe tell her about the food Kitty had sent over. Or was he just pathetically looking for an excuse to see her even if it was only for a few minutes. And he knew technically she wouldn't object to him coming up to her room as Kelso and Fez were in and out of there nonchalantly way too often. In fact, he remembered her telling him that was the reason she stuck to flannel pyjamas most nights.

Emotions were still warring with reason when he raced the steps upstairs to her room. Despite everything that happened, something's never changed. He felt the old adrenaline rush at the mere thought of seeing her smile.

But the few minutes after running up the stairs all seemed to happen in a muddled haze. The slightly open door to her room that gave him a clear view of her bed was why he had already seen her before he realised what she was doing and could turn away. The images inside were fuzzy and yet completely clear. Donna in a baby doll sheer nightgown that only came to mid-thigh, her creamy legs splayed, her hair draped everywhere, her eyes closed, and in her hand something that until now he had only seen in the hands of the women who graced the pages of the stack of magazines that used to have a home beneath his bed before Donna made him throw them out.

He turned away as soon as he realised he was intruding on what was a very private moment – well almost as soon. He had never understood the term ' feeling weak at the knees' until that moment, his heart was thudding so loud it was a wonder she couldn't hear his presence outside her door, every nerve in his body felt like it was on raging fire. All his body cells were screaming at him to open that door and walk in, to take his chances and maybe she would open her arms and welcome him in. But he knew what he would be risking. There was the possibility Donna would be furious about the intrusion. That he was holding her back from moving on as she kept saying she wanted to. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore and didn't have the right to walk in and join in. And even if by some miracle she did allow him to stay the night, could he bear the heartbreak of her saying it made her sick in the light of the day the next morning?

He turned to walk to the stairs, the soft moans he could now hear from inside the room, the undeniably throaty voice of the girl he adored making him almost stumble the first few steps he took. And then he found himself frozen again at what he heard next.

'_Eric'…..'Eric please'…..God, I need you so much….please….ohhhh, Eriiic…._

Eric had leaned against the wall as the soft cries washed over him, his eyes closed and his forehead resting against the cool surface of the wall. He had never heard so much raw need in her voice before. His arousal had been instantaneous as soon as he had reached her room door but now it was beyond painful. And he couldn't do anything about it. He would summon any shred of chivalry he might possess to leave right now, even if it was killing him to do so.

If his body survived tonight, he knew he would be flying on air tomorrow morning and that what he had heard would give him the strength he needed to keep hoping.

A couple of minutes later, Kitty who was almost done clearing up the kitchen for the night, saw her son come in with what could only be described as a pained expression on his face and rush through the kitchen to get to the stairs. The only coherent thought in Eric's mind when he rushed past was that he wished he had brought that damn casserole back with him just so that he would have something to hold in front of him!

He heard Kitty's voice float upstairs as he almost ran to the bathroom 'see, if you'd only eat more bran in the morning's like I keep telling you to !'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Morning after

'Eric! You're not getting any breakfast if you don't get out of bed and get yourself down here right now!' Somewhere in the depths of Eric's sleep filled mind his mother's voice came droning in. He turned over onto his stomach with a groan and pushed the covers off with a restless movement of his legs.

It had been almost dawn when he had drifted off to sleep finally, but none of the discomfort had gone away in the last few hours. Eric had been hoping that come morning, he would be able to feel smug and happy that he had heard the woman he loved cry out his name with so much passion and well, _lust….._He wanted to focus on the fact that must mean she wasn't over him either and she was missing being with him just as much as was pining for her.

But just like in all the hours tossing and turning and cursing into his pillow last night, his mind could only think '_idiot, idiot, idiot, you should have gone inside, …..pushed aside the heart shaped object she was holding between her thighs and replaced it with your hands, your mouth…. seen her eyes open in surprise and then glaze over with pleasure …...' _Okay he had to stop this if he wanted to be able to go downstairs at some point, cause if he didn't he knew Red would be here soon demanding that he get his dumb ass self downstairs.

He was still thinking about Donna as he went down – his mind was dwelling again on the heart shaped vibrator she had been using – he couldn't picture Donna going to one of those girly stores and picking out the shiny pink polka dotted furry looking thing. He could however easily picture Jackie pressing it into Donna's hand and saying 'here try this, I promise u it will feel so much more powerful than an 80 pound nerd boy.'

A couple of hours later he was showered , dressed perfectly for a lazy Saturday in front of the TV and sitting by himself in the basement watching some old reruns. The door opened and to his surprise it was Donna who walked in not Hyde who had gone out earlier.

One look at her and the memories of last night came rushing back in , his mouth went dry and he had to force himself not to let his eyes roam all over her. He looked back to the TV with a muttered 'hey'.

'Hey' she was a bit taken aback by the curt greeting, they were enjoying hanging out as friends these days and she thought the awkwardness had all gone. Well anyway, why was he even watching this lame channel, the music channel had some awesome programmes on Saturday mornings 'Eric do you mind if I flip the channel for while'

Again a muttered okay from him. She went over to the TV and bent over trying to get the right channel.

Eric found he couldn't take his eyes off her sexy behind clad in tight jeans. He was going crazy as his mind helpfully brought back in Technicolor all the images of her lying on her bed yesterday in the deep red satin slip of a nightgown, the spaghetti straps having slid off her shoulders, her red hair spread across her pillow.

His hands were gripping the arm and back of the sofa tightly now and he prayed he didn't give himself away. She sat back on the sofa, a few inches closer to him now. The deep beats of the music from the TV filled the room now.

Why wasn't he speaking to her, she wondered, was Eric mad at her about something? She turned to look at him; but he kept his glance fixed on the TV. 'Eric' she began softly '….

'_Eric, please…..Errriiic….' _He had no idea what she was actually saying; his mind was now replaying her husky words from last night.

He couldn't handle this right now, sitting here and hanging out as friends. Either he had to leave the room or if he stayed, he knew what he would be doing in the next few seconds. Pushing her down into the sofa, pressing his lips to hers, and thrusting his hips against her to relieve some of the ache that been with him since last night.

'Eric, what's wrong? '

He turned to look at her for a minute & found he couldn't say anything.

Whoa, she thought. Why was he looking at her that way? When they were going out, she had often caught him staring at her & she knew he found her beautiful, he had only told her that like a million times. But this seemed a bit different. He was looking at her….…the way she had often caught Kelso or Fez looking at the girls in those nudie magazines she never seemed to be able to rid the basement of. What the hell?

Before she could say anything he had jumped off the sofa. 'I gotta go,…and umm, mow the lawn. Bye' He was running up the stairs as he spoke.

A few minutes later, Donna went into the Pinciotti house kitchen and found her dad sitting at the table.

'Get yourself a plate, Donna' Bob grinned. 'We are having a proper lunch today'

Donna mechanically went to get herself a plate. Eric had lied about having to mow the lawn, she couldn't see him anywhere in the garden or driveway when she was walking back home. He had just gone upstairs to his room to avoid her.

'Wow dad 'she said sitting down' where did all this food magically come from'. The chicken casserole and bowl of pudding looked delicious and smelt wonderful as well.

Don't you remember bringing it over from Kitty's last night, Donna? I hope you thanked her, the chicken is almost as good as my chicken Pinciotti'.

'Dad' she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. ' I….I was at home the whole evening,. I didn't go over there yesterday at all…. and I locked up after you left, no one could have come in while you were gone.

Why was she looking so queasy ? Bob grinned. ' Well doesn't the boy know that we keep our extra key by the flowers. He must have come over and left it in the fridge. I tell you one of these days im going to let Kitty have my secret recipe for chicken Pinc…..Honey where are u going ? You haven't eaten yet'

Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod. She was sitting on her bed, her face burning with embarrassment.

Eric must have seen her last night. Her mind frantically cast back trying to remember what he might have seen ….maybe he had come when she was in the shower getting ready to sleep at 10 pm ?

But then she remembered his odd behaviour that morning and she was sure he had seen her. And then she remembered the way he had looked at her before leaving. Was she now on par with those sluts in dirty magazines in his eyes? Ohmigod, had she lost his respect?

Well , fine – but she was going over there to tell him that if he thought he could leer at her just because he had seen her get 'busy' she was going to kick his ass and hit him over the head with his lawnmower as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Donnaric Formciatti

Keep cool, Eric said to himself as he walked down after Donna into the basement. She had stormed in a few minutes ago just as he was finishing lunch in the kitchen & said she needed to talk to him alone.

But he was feeling more in control now - After he had ran up to his room when she had come by earlier, he had devised a plan to help him stay cool about the whole thing. The solution had come to him out of nowhere. How would Fez or Kelso or Hyde act if one of them had walked in on Donna instead? Brushing aside the feeling of wanting to punch out whoever had walked in, he focussed on how one of them would have behaved in the same situation. Fez or Kelso would have leered, joked about it, the jokes full of innuendoes, and made her feel uncomfortable perhaps but would certainly not have been running away like he had. He just had to pretend that he wasn't affected in the way that he actually was.

They were downstairs now, him standing by the appliances on the left side of the basement with his hands shoved into his pockets and she sitting on the edge of the sofa nearby.

'Eric' she took a deep breath 'dad said u came over last night with your mom's chicken. Did you come upstairs?'

He looked down at the floor for a few seconds, this was it. Pretend to be Fez or Kelso. He looked at her with a goofy grin on his face. 'Yeah missy, you seemed to be having a pretty good time. Wow, that was reaaaaally some hot stuff. I had no idea I was in for such a treat when I came over, Milady.'

Ohmigod, the plan didn't seem to be working. All he could see was a look of total anger on her face and not the amused reaction he had stupidly aimed for.

'Yeah, whatever, you moron – She turned away, her face completely devoid of expression.

'Ohmigod, look Donna, I'm so sor -whatever he had been about to say was drowned out by the sound of Kitty's loud voice.

'Eric! 'It's Fez on the phone. He's somewhere on a drive with Kelso and Jackie and theyre lost. Hahaha'

'Damn, Donna don't leave 'He said as he went to the stairs 'I''ll be back in a couple of minutes'

How dare he make fun of her? She fumed, pressing her knuckles together. He had seen her in one of the most intimate moments a person possibly could be in and he was laughing at her? Would this be one of the circle jokes now for him to laugh over with the others?

Right, there was only one way to get immediate revenge now and she wasn't leaving this basement until he was the one embarrassed and she was the one smirking.

A few minutes later, as promised, he was running back downstairs. She was the one standing by the freezer now.

'Okay im back, those idiots get lost at the exact same location each time , so I knew exactly which turns to tell them to take' …'Look Donna' he said standing next to her ' I'm soooo sorry, I never should have let myself in when I found the door locked-' it was hard to focus on what he was saying when she was looking at him like that , standing so close to him.

She wasn't listening to him anyway; she was focussed on getting her plan to work fast so she could get the hell out of there.

'Eric' she said in a breathy tone he had rarely heard before but it instantly made him feel tingly in the pants 'It's okay, its kinda hot that you were there' …..'I was thinking about you the whole time'…..and all the stuff we used to do in bed together' …..Her voice dropped a few octaves lower until she was almost whispering in his ear now, his back was against the freezer now, his hands placed on it, and his eyes seemed to be half closed as she leaned right into him with her mouth near his ear . 'Remember some of the stuff you were always wanting to do but I wasn't ready yet….i was thinking how hot it would have been if we had done some of that' She leaned even closer until her lips were grazing his ear now and whispered to him in explicit words what it was she had been wishing they had done while they were still together.

His eyes were completely closed now, his breathing uneven and she could see a deep blush spreading across his face and neck. Well this was better than having him laugh at her she thought although her thoughts were getting a bit muddled as well now and her breathing wasn't too even either. Why had she thought this was a good plan, and what was the plan again? And how the hell could he be so cute and hot at the same time?

'Donna' He interrupted her, his voice in a husky whisper too. 'Come upstairs with me to my room …please '

The only sound in the basement was the sound of their heavy breathing, they were looking into each other's eyes now , their faces mere inches away from each other.

Ohmigod, her plan had worked , wasn't she supposed to smirk and leave now, she had lost control of the situation. _Oh god,…._

'I , …uh, I ….' Her lips couldn't seem to form any words at all.

She was looking so turned on and confused and unsure at the same time. Why was she teasing him like this ? Was she going to come upstairs or run away now?

He turned so that it was now Donna who was backed against the freezer, he placed his palms on either side of her just a couple of inches away from her hips. He was tired of telling himself to back off. He leaned over and started pressing soft biting kisses down her neck. Her hands came up to hold the front of his shirt, her fingers curling in, and then one hand crept upto sink into his thick brown hair.

' How did it feel Donna' …' did the vibrator feel as good as it used to when we did it' …..' I wish I could have laid down next to you then and helped you… -'She dragged his face down and pressed her mouth on his. Now their tongues were talking feverishly to each other without any words.

'Donna' he was panting as they stopped for air. 'Please come upstairs, Hyde or my parents could walk in any time now. Don't make me kick myself for trying to do the right thing by walking away last night.'

Could she go upstairs with him? She tried desperately to think coherently, which was difficult to do when his hands started roaming all over her from the front of her shirt down past her hips to curve over her butt. He pressed his hips against her and she could feel his urgency through their clothes.

She knew she couldn't go upstairs with him unless they were sure that they wanted to get back together again. Okay , one more kiss , and then she would leave and face his anger later.

She pulled him to her with her hands in his hair for another kiss that had both of them more turned on than they had ever been. She felt him pulling her forward until somehow they were both lying on the sofa , lips still fused together.

He was far past worrying about Hyde or any of the others walking in. His hands pushed her shirt up to touch her bare midriff and then moved down to unbutton her pants. He could feel her heat through the jeans and he was feeling lightheaded now with anticipation.

' Eric' …'Eric, wait' …..He didn't even slow down, his hands at her clothes and mouth at her neck and shoulders. 'Eric, I , …I haven't been on the pill , since,,,,since we broke up'

She couldn't still her hands from moving downwards and exploring either even as she spoke those words that she knew would still him. He froze and pressed his face into her hair.

' Eric' …do you have anything upstairs or anywhere else in the house ?'

She knew he didn't when he stayed still for a few seconds. They both knew if they stopped now chances were they wouldn't be doing this again anytime soon given that they were still broken up and neither presumed that that had changed.

She looked at his face and made up her mind. Just because they couldn't do 'it' it didn't mean she couldn't give him the pleasure that she knew her hands and mouth could easily give him.

She pulled his face again to hers and kissed him , sucking his tongue in to her mouth as deep as she could.

**Authors note – will put up chapter 4 very soon! sorry about ending chapter 3 this way , but hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please please review after reading , I am a newbie and given criticism will be good to read at this point , I need encouragement to continue this.**


End file.
